Sharing is Caring
by Zula Puzzle
Summary: A simple Levi x Mikasa one-shot! Confusion is bound to happen when you share the same last name, but can this argument actually bring them closer together?


In the Survey Corps, three dimensional maneuver gear (3DMG) was a commodity, or so everyone seemed to think. But in actuality, they were far, few, and dwindling by the year. As the Survey Corps' budget was cut more and more, and loss of gear as a result of death, got higher every time, it became harder and harder to afford new gear. So, as a result, some cadets (and corporals) were forced to share.

Levi wasn't particular about how sharp his blades were, or even that he had a complete set. No, Levi could kill a titan with a glass bottle, better than some cadets could with full gear. It wasn't the replaceable blades he cared about either, but the gear itself. His gear has been with him through loss after loss. It had helped him kill many a foe. It meant a lot to a very none sentimental guy. That was why, whenever Levi saw cadets messing with it he got so angry.

Levi was furious when he discovered Yeager wearing his gear disrespectfully, apparently trying to impersonate him. He was equally as angry if not more so, when he busted Artlet, while he was tinkering away at it, 'making improvements' he had said. Jeez, he was a future Four-Eyes in the making! But, when he saw Ackerman fly, no not fly. Soar! When he saw her _soar_ through the sky with it, he was blown away.

Had people always looked that elegant chopping down training dummies? Levi thought not. He watched her from the ground as she gracefully soared and chopped down fake titan after fake titan… with _his_ gear? Wait a moment. Where had she gotten _**his**_ gear from?!

"Ackerman!" He called out as soon as her feet hit solid ground, marching swiftly towards her.

"Sir." She responded with her normal, cold manner.

"Where'd you get my gear from, Ackerman?" He spat accusingly.

"How do you know it's your gear?" She retaliated coolly, but decided to answer nonetheless. "I found it in storage, with all the other gear."

"My gear is never in storage with all the others! Where. Did. You. Get. My. Gear. From, _Ackerman_?"

"How. Do. You. Know. It's. Yours?" She shot back mockingly.

"It has my name on it." Levi said through gritted teeth, relenting only slightly.

"All it has is ' _Ackerman_ ' carved on it." Mikasa said looking down at the gear, she was getting cocky now. "That could be me as well you know…"

"Oui, brat! Now you listen here… it's my gear! It's got my first initial before the ' _Ackerman_ ' you see that!?"

"Umm… no actually."

"What? Hand me that!"

Levi practically yanked Mikasa into his arms as he grabbed the gear. Mikasa hit his chest hard and remained there while he looked at the gear. Levi found the inscription and saw the ' _Ackerman_ ', however, he could not find his initial…

"What in the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he examined every part of the 3DMG.

"Sir. As you can't prove, _at the moment_ , that this is indeed your gear, would you stop your search. If you want it that bad, I'll go get a different one, but as of now…" Mikasa paused as she watched him, still searching the gear. "...I'd appreciate it if you stopped looking at my lower half so intently..."

"Hmph. **Fine**." Levi glared. "Then, I guess I'm left with only one option…"

"Yes. And sir, what would that be? I'll go and-"

"Strip." Levi demanded.

He said it so seriously, Mikasa wasn't sure what to do for a second. She froze and just stood there, thinking. Was he serious? Or joking? No, the corporal wasn't known for joking around. Did he actually just ask her to strip? Her mind was going in circles.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Mikasa asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, Ackerman. Strip."

"No!" Mikasa said firmly. "You can't just ask anyone to do that, sir!"

"Well you're not _anyone_ are you, Ackerman? Now strip. Before I f*cking tear that goddamn gear off you myself!" Levi spat.

"NO! And you called me 'Ackerman' just now, so this gear is mine anyways!"

"Hell no, it ain't! You can't prove that!"

"Well you can't prove it's yours either! And I'm _not_ taking it off till you can!"

" _My_ name is on it!"

"That could be mine as well, Corporal! Or should I say _Ackerman_?!"

"Well my name's _obviously_ carved in a different place! Which is why you need to strip!"

"I don't need to strip because…" Mikasa fumbled to come up with something. "...because… because it's _definitely_ not!"

"Ackerman!" Levi was pissed now. "As your commanding officer, I _**order**_ you to take off that gear _right now!_ "

"Yeah? Well, I _**refuse**_. You don't even have probable cause!" Mikasa was getting ticked off by now too. "This is sexual harassment, _Ackerman!_ " She added his last name just to spite him.

" _Shut up!_ You'll do as I say, you sh*tty brat!" Levi was truly enraged now. "And stop _f*cking_ calling me that!"

"As long as you call me Ackerman, I'm going to call you _Ackerman_." Mikasa returned, more defiant and angry now.

"I _said_ , _**stop it**_." Levi said, a warning in his tone.

"Well, what would you like me to call you then, _Ackerman?_ " Mikasa smirked rebelliously.

"Something else! Just not that…" Levi looked as if he was about to strangle her. Instead he calmed down and continued, "We're getting off topic. _**Mikasa**_. Either you take off that gear right now, or I'll be forced to take more _violent_ measures." Levi looked as if it was it was absolutely excruciating for him to say her name, but he wasn't going to call her _Ackerman_ after that spat.

Mikasa stood shocked for a moment, but then started marching towards the supply shed.

"Oi! Where are you going!?" Levi called, stomping after her.

"To change my gear." She replied, simply. "If you insist on me taking it off, I will, but I'd prefer if you're not in the room, while I do, _Levi_."

Levi ignored the fact that she had used the first name of her commanding officer, and continued after her. "Why does it matter, if I'm in the room or not? It's not like I'm asking you to take off your clothes, Ack-err- _Mikasa_."

"You literally just asked me to strip not five minutes ago." Mikasa said with a look of blatant distrust. "Even if it's just removing my gear, I'd rather not do it in front of a _pervert_."

" _Fine_! I'll wait outside then." Levi relented, apparently reaching a compromise. "But I don't appreciate being called a _pervert_."

"Then, maybe, don't tell people to strip, _**Levi**_." Mikasa said, turning to open the door to the supply shed and go in.

"Well, then don't take other people's gear, _**Mikasa**_." Levi shot back, leaning against the outside of the shed.

"I didn't do it on purpose, _**Levi**_." Mikasa's voice carried through the thin, wooden shed wall.

"Do I _look_ like I give a flying cr*p, huh, _**Mikasa**_?" Levi asked as he listened to her unbuckle and take off the gear.

"I wouldn't know." Mikasa said as she finished disarming herself of the gear. "Cause I can't see you, can I, _**Levi**_?"

"Then come outside!" Levi responded rather defensively. "And bring my gear with you."

"Fine." Mikasa said unlocking the door and walking out. "Here, Levi." She used his name much less angrily as she handed him his gear.

He took it ungratefully and proceeded to walk with Mikasa back to the main building for dinner. His mind was still questioning how his gear had ended up with all the others.

"You know, your 3DMG might have been in the shed because of Jean." Mikasa said, as if reading Levi's mind.

"Kirstein?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah I heard him and Eren saying they wanted to get back at you for the extra work you gave them yesterday."

"They deserved that… besides the more likely suspect would be Yeager."

"Don't you dare mess with Eren!" Mikasa's temper lit up.

"Come on, it's obvious! Yeager definitely doesn't have the brain to think up the plan, but Kirstein doesn't have the balls to pull off any plan he comes up with."

"Yeah, well…"

Mikasa and Levi continued to bicker and talk as they went to Levi's office to put away his gear, and even continued as they received and ate their supper.

"Oi! Mikasa!" Levi came up to her at breakfast one morning, several days later. "We've got one-on-one training today, don't be late."

"You say this _every_ time, Levi. Am I ever?" Mikasa responded coolly, continuing to eat her breakfast as Levi sat down besides her with his.

"Tch." Was Levi's only response.

"Hey, have you noticed that Mikasa has become awfully close to the Corporal lately?" Jean asked, while he motioned with his spoon at them from a few tables away in the dining hall.

"No one asked, horse face. You're probably just jealous anyways." Eren said scornfully, but looked over at Mikasa and Levi all the same.

Jean shot a angry look at Eren, but before either could try to start a fight, Armin stepped in.

"Jean might have a point." Armin agreed, much to Eren's disapproval. "If you listen to them talk to each other, you'll realize, they're on a first name basis nowadays."

"Or that they have training with each other more often." Jean added.

"Mikasa and the Corporal? Eww!" Eren responded, childishly.

"I meant that they stopping butting heads and bickering with each other as much!" Armin said defensively.

"Ohh!" Eren and Jean said at the same time, and then immediately glared at each other.

"Well, what were you two thinking?!" Armin blushed.

"Something idiotic, most likely." Levi interrupted the three's conversation. "Artlet!"

"Sir!" Armin snapped to attention out of fear more than respect.

"You know neither Yeager nor Kirstein could have a cohesive thought long enough to piece together any ideas, so stop filling their heads with stupid ones." Levi scolded.

"Y-yes sir." Armin said timidly.

"Yeager! Kirstein! Your turn to clean the stables today." Levi added.

Jean looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of himself. Eren on the other hand, was a suicidal maniac.

"What? Why!?" Eren protested.

"If you have the time to gossip _**and**_ question my authority, _Yeager_ , why don't you and Kirstein clean out the supply shed while you're at it?" Levi replied coldly.

"Why do-oww!" Eren winced as Jean and Armin kicked him harshly under the table before he could say anything more.

"Something to say, Yeager?" Levi dared them to defy him.

"Nothing, sir!" Armin timidly smiled, while tried to cover for Eren.

"Artlet-"

"Levi!" Mikasa interrupted, however, Levi didn't stop her. "Stop picking on Eren and Armin! We've got training _remember_?"

"Hmph." Levi turned from their table and briskly walked away.

"Sorry! You know how he is." Mikasa called to them before she ran to catch up with Levi.

They watched Mikasa and Levi leave the room before continuing their conversation.

"They're definitely closer." Armin confirmed.

"Yep." Jean agreed

"No kidding." Eren made it unanimous.


End file.
